Drabbles ptII
by angellus08
Summary: This is where I will post all my Carlijah/Klarolijah drabbles from tumblr. I am in love with this couple and I can't help it.
1. Lipstick

_A/N - I just have a lot of Carlijah feels ok. And plus I made a Caroline/Elijah blog on tumblr I couldn't help write something. It's very angsty! I hope you like. Please do review and tell me if it was ok coz this is one ship that almost no one ships so I need some love guys! _

* * *

**Lipstick**

* * *

The other brother. That's what he'll always be. Always and Forever.

Her lipstick haunts him, everywhere he goes, everywhere he looks, everywhere of his body, flat, car and world that his eyes trail upon that vibrant shade of red haunts him.

Like a bitter reminder of it's equally vibrant wearer. And it haunts his every waking and sleeping moment.

He hates the way she looks with those blood red lips. He loves the way she looks with those blood red lips.

He loves the way it compliments her pale face, blue eyes and flowing golden locks.

He hates that it always _always_ leaves a mark wherever it latches onto.

He tries in vain to get it out, the one reminder of the fact that she had just been here, so close to him. But it never works and every morning he feasts his eyes upon that tinge of red all around him.

On the pillow next to him, on his sheets, on his coffee cup, on the collar of his shirts, on his cheeks and all over his neck going further down carving a river over his body.

Sometimes he thinks Caroline does it purposely, to remind him that she may be gone – gone to pretend to be the other Caroline throughout the day but still wants him to know that she claims his sheets, bed, body and heart.

She isn't as innocent as she looks.

Every Friday morning he does the same thing; change his sheets in haste, slither his fingers over the red marks on the pillow cover caused by her biting into it and rips it apart replacing it with a new clean white cover, rinses the coffee mug frantically, recollects the way his dead heart had raced when she had kissed along his neck as he washes his shirt with his bare hands, and looks at himself in the mirror as he rubs away the remnants of her ministrations on his body.

Angry always angry.

Not because she leaves every Friday morning but because he knows she's going to his brother.

She loves him, yes _him_ not Niklaus. And yet she stays with him.

Out of fear, loyalty or the simple generosity of her heart he will never know. He fears finding out; the thought that she might love him as well makes his blood boil.

Many a times she says that _this_ was the last time, that she doesn't want to hurt him or Nik (he cringes at her use of her brother's name with such ease).

But every Thursday night she shows up like clockwork; with a skip in her step, the most blinding smile on her face and her lips adorned in that red shade that drives him crazy.

And every night as he collapses next to her and pulls her into him he sees the sadness in her eyes. And even though she never says it, he knows why she's sad.

Not because of what they just did; but because she knows she has to leave soon.

"Why do you clean up?" she asks him one time before lowering herself on the fresh sparkly white sheets.

"Because you leave a different mark every week" he says as he brings her lips to his and feels her smile against it.

He only cleans his house and himself so she can mark him again.

He doesn't know what overcomes him but on his monthly visits to his brother's sprawling estates he enters her - _their_ – bedroom – her and Niklaus's bedroom in search of the blessed lipstick. His eyes purposely linger over the tussled and erratic sheets searching for the signs of that familiar red. There's a smile on his face when he finds none.

A 100 meaningless pieces of jewelry after jewelry flit through his fingers but he finds nothing.

He wants to know if Niklaus has seen her in it, in her reigning glory because nothing makes her more beautiful and heartbreaking than that particular shade of lipstick.

"Looking for this?" her playful voice startles him and she turns around to take in the homely image of the object of his affections.

Domesticated Caroline... Klaus's Caroline.

He always wonders whose Caroline is the real one.

He quirks his eyebrows when he sees her waving a small device in his face, he takes it from him and snaps it open. There's a surge of warmth flowing through him when he sees that deep red lipstick in his hands.

She looks around carefully assessing that Klaus isn't nearby and leans closer to his ear and whispers "I only wear that for you"

There's a look of pure love and devotion on his face when he asks her why.

She shakes her head and smiles at him with matched devotion "The first time you told me I looked _lovely_ was when I was wearing that"

His care for his brother disappears as he softly pecks her on the lips.

He doesn't need words or actions – yet.

He knows his Caroline is the real one. And that's enough for now.

He places the lipstick back in her hands as he walks out the bedroom.

Waiting always waiting for her to mark him and his world again.

The other brother, that's what he'll always be. Always and Forever.


	2. Carlijah Choices

Carlijah and choices requested by anon.

* * *

He has always stressed the importance of choices to her over the many years. How one single different choice can change the entire course of your life, send you tumbling into a completely different direction.

_He's deep like that. _

Always thinking - _aloud_ mind you. Thinking about such complicated things that she felt her most comfortable pretending to be the dumb blonde who only imbibed and had nothing to offer in return.

Choices as he kept repeating were his favorite topic of all. How beautifully and gracefully he would sit on the spacious couch, his legs folded in the most delicate way, his one hand in the air emphasizing his words and the other resting on the arm of the couch like he was a fucking quee-King, his brow furrowed –not like Stefan thank the heavens – and his eyes keeping her gaze on him ensuring her full attention as he educated her in the deep influential meaning of choices in one's life.

_He's __**very**__ deep like that. _

He further exaggerates his point using examples. After so many such educative sessions she is thankful that he didn't make a PowerPoint presentation.

He outlines how different everything would be if he hadn't chosen to be loyal to his murderous brother for so many centuries, how many lives he could have saved. Maybe he could have saved Niklaus.

She smiles and tilts her head as if looking at a lost little puppy.

He resented how different they all would be if he had been a better big brother and had protected Niklaus from their father. How much like an actual family they could have been. Maybe he could have saved Niklaus.

She smiles and tilts her head as if looking at a _whimpering_ lost little puppy.

How different life would be if electricity was never intended.

She scrunches up her nose as she wonders how they went from his psycho father and Klaus to electricity.

_He's freaky like that. _

How different thing would be if she had never been turned by Katherine, still a blissfully ignorant human amongst the various nut-jobs of her hometown.

She shakes her head with a little amused laugh, always surprised with his distinct dislike of Mystic Falls.

He says he hates it because she went through so much there, she only smiles warmly even though she know he really hates it because he lost his brother there.

_He's sentimental like that. _

How different things would be if hair-curlers had never existed.

Her eyes widen in such fear that he almost regrets planting such a devastating image in her head but thoroughly enjoys her reaction. He's relieved that she only glares at him angrily for even uttering such atrocious words.

_He's a tease like that. _

How different their lives would have been if Rebekah hadn't forced him to express his feelings towards her.

She smiles and purses her lips and decides not to tell him that she had been planning on kidnapping his ass and kissing him senseless if he hadn't said anything to him by her birthday all those years ago. But it's much easier to let him take the credit for just about everything.

_He's conceited like that. _

How different everything would be if she hadn't worn that green dress on Elena's wedding.

She rolls her eyes at his obsession with her green dress, simplest amongst all her dresses but it's his favorite. And everywhere he wants to show her off he all but stuffs her behind in it, grinning like a child. She's forgotten to mention to him for the better part of a century that she had bought that dress with the exact intention to entice him.

_He's obsessive like that. _

How different his life would be if Victoria's Secret had never come into existence.

At this she puckers her brow and all out glares at the creep. 10 seconds into the Victoria's Secret store and the noble honorable Elijah had vanished only to be replaced with a pervy horny teenager. After he almost bought the entire store she was certain that the man clearly hadn't had enough sex in his life. No wonder he was such a stuck up. Nonetheless, once the bag of Victoria's Secret goodies were out and adorned on her, sweet wonderful Elijah turned into rough dominant Elijah that had her thinking if she would be capable of even pretending to breath the next morning.

_He's animalistic like that._

How different things would be if they had undaggered Klaus all those years instead of recently.

She smiles and is overwhelmed with the need to embrace him and run her hands through his hair to soothe him, but he only allows smothering in his post coitus state. That time she can pretty much braid his hair if she wants. She never comforts him with the words that would ever indicate his real predicament, instead she bakes him a cake coz she knows he never wants to voice his fears. His fear of the fact that if Klaus had been undaggered earlier she would be with him now and he would be alone. She doesn't tell him that she doesn't doubt that they would still be where they are coz it would only mean that he was worried about it to begin with. She knows he worried, he still worries.

_He's insecure like that. _

How different things would be if he hadn't dragged her to Paris and bought her the little cafe.

She almost tears up at the mere memory, his hands covering her eyes and his body guiding hers as they came to a halt ahead of the small little cafe overlooking the Eiffel Tower. The exact same cafe's whose google printouts were stuck in her _secret_ diary. He had bought it for her, no diamonds, no giant gestures, something straight from his heart.

_He's perfect like that. _

And all above mentioned things occurred only because choices of each and everyone made them possible – was his opinion.

Yes, he had made it abundantly clear that choices were the essence of life. We hold our own destiny he would say, we make our own fate.

She agreed with him thoroughly, 50 years with the man and she come to accept that Elijah was always right. Like literally, always.

But at this very moment as he repeated his every point on the importance of choices she didn't give a flying fuck if he was right or not, she was far too frustrated to care.

"Elijah" Caroline hissed through clenched teeth "What difference will the choice between Blue shade 234 and Blue shade 235 make?"

She was positively shivering in anger and pure exasperation from the mammoth task which is otherwise also known as dating Elijah fucking Mikaelson.

"But-But" he sputtered dazedly, hadn't he _just_ explained to her how important every choice is? In detail mind you.

"Save it" she seethed pointing a finger at him, on the brink of exploding like Mt. Vesuvius "Chose one dammit, its _one_ shade for _one_ wall. Chose Elijah now"

"It isn't so simple Caroline" he argued adamantly "It's the first thing I will see when I wake up"

"What difference will a color make?" she screeched indignantly.

Elijah sighed as he placed down all the color samples and waved away the salesperson attending to them in the giant store. Standing up he straightened his suit and wrung his hands repeatedly as he spoke.

"If you must know, I was trying to search for the exact blue as your eyes. I quite enjoy waking up to them and thought the blue wall might slightly suffice when you go to visit your friends"

She blinked at him as he looked at her with a stony face.

"Oh you horrible amazing pathetic sweet frustrating wonderful man" she bellowed smacking him on the arm to accompany every adjective.

He 'owed' and 'oohed' at every hit but the hint of a small smirk was making way on his devious face, but she was too much mush at this moment to really be angry at him for that anymore.

"I hate you" she whispered in the most loving tone known to man and he nodded his head in acceptance.

Flipping her hair behind her shoulder and grasping his hand firmly she turned around and bellowed at the nearest salesman "Can we have more blues here?"


	3. Carlijah Lost

**Luludancing** _asked - Caroline feels like she is losing her identity to the man she is with - either Elijah and Klaus. _

_Lol I chose Elijah!_

* * *

She had always hated nicknames.

Whether it was Elena's playful Care bear, or Bonnie's sweet Lina, or Matt's exasperated 'Dammit Caroline', Damon's snide 'Vampire Barbie', Stefan's 'Caa-roline', Rebekah's spiteful 'The other blonde' or Kol's brotherly 'Goldilocks'.

But she could deal with these names, she would even call herself that over the other names that had been bestowed on her in the years since her departure from Mystic Falls.

Mrs Favorite original, Original Barbie, She nobleman.

These were the nicknames she despised.

Why? All the other names were after _her_, Caroline Forbes and her alone. But all these, they were after _them_, the people she was with.

The man she was with.

The original defined her now, everywhere she went, everyone she met, anyone she spoke to, the fact that she belonged to him steered everything in her life.

There wasn't a time that he wasn't mentioned or referred in any conversation of hers.

She was nothing without him.

She was Elijah's Caroline first and then her own Caroline.

She was lost.

Lost within herself, within her own life.

She lost herself in him and she had no idea how to find herself.

How do you find yourself when you've already gained everything you ever wanted?

She had traveled the world, seen its beauty and its tragedy, she had fallen in love, she was _still_ in love, she had a family, she had laughed and cried and screamed and giggled to her heart's content.

All courtesy Elijah.

Her family was _his_ family.

Then what was hers?

What in these 50 years of existence could she show as hers?

Painfully, she realized that she had no life, nothing absolutely _nothing_ without Elijah.

And that was a scary thought.

"Who am I?" she whispered to herself, but knowing full well that the all powerful original would hear her.

Elijah stilled in his movement of unbuttoning his shirt as he surveyed her peculiarly in the mirror.

"Did you and Kol have a fight again?" he asked amused and she rolled her eyes.

Her and Kol's fights usually ended in one of their heads being bashed into the wall... _hard_. One day she actually did a Klaus and threatened to dagger him.

"No" she said seriously getting off their bed and wringing her hands together nervously.

"I am nothing without you" she said softly and he turned to look at her, confusion clear on his face as he pulled on his night shirt.

"That's very heartwarming sweetheart" he responded sincerely

"You don't understand" she hissed, angry at him for not understanding, for not seeing what she had finally seen.

His greatest strength was that he understood her inside and out.

He only shook his head dazedly, silently asking her to continue.

"If one day I don't have you... I'll be all alone. I am not Caroline Forbes anymore; I am Elijah's Caroline, Rebekah's frenemy, Kol's sister, Klaus's friend... what will I be without you?"

And now he was worried. The worrisome crease dominant on his sharp forehead as his steel eyes desperately searched her blue orbs for some relief.

"Why do you have to be without me?" he countered, his manufactured stoic voice flailing at the mere thought.

"That's not what I mean; even in our doomed infinity Elijah nothing is certain. My life is about, around and for you and it scares me" she confessed teary-eyed.

It scared him too.

"Shouldn't I be something, someone without you? Just on my own?" she asked hesitantly pleading him to see her point of view "I am lost, and I don't know where or how I lost myself. If I keep binding everything I have left to you I will never find myself"

"What are you saying?" he asked hoarsely "Are you leaving me?"

"No" she said instantly "I'm not leaving you, I will never leave you. I'm just leaving for a while, like a sabbatical. And one day when I find a little bit of what I lost along the way I'll come back to you. I promise"

All other words abandoned him as he whispered "I will wait for you"

She smiled that same smile that set his frigid heart on fire and kissed him lightly before she left.

She needed to find herself.

He needed to let her.

But the one thing she didn't seem to realize was that Elijah was no different than her.

He lost himself in her too.

His life was about, around and for her. She was everything.

And his everything was leaving him.

He could only hope that the lost Caroline still had a place for him in her life.


	4. Carlijah Missing

_A/N - Honestly this is my favorite of all and I would really appreciate it if you could leave me a small review. it would mean a lot! 3_

* * *

She thinks of him a few times.

Just a few; not too many. Like a fleeting thought; like when you're out sitting in a coffee shop and you suddenly make a note of buying milk on your way home or you'll be very pissed the next morning.

She thinks of him when she smells tea. When she has tea. When she hears the word tea.

_He refuses to have coffee, that English bastard. He only likes the oh-so sophisticated Assam tea with a tinge of lemon which he sips with such dignity it's like he's a king and she's this commoner staring at his highness in awe of his impeccably graceful movements. _

_She slurs like a child when she drinks her coffee and loves the wrinkle of disapproval that clouds his forehead._

She thinks of him when she sees a black limo. When she smells that leather that always accompanies it. When she hears the gravel rub against the tires as a limo approaches.

_He could compel himself enough money to buy a country but he doesn't like cars, only limos. She wants to buy a Jaguar just to show off; he cringes heavily and shakes his head while telling her categorically that his fancy ass is not settling into a show-off sports car. _

_She loses her argument against limos when one night she realizes how large and accommodating the backseat is. She only rolls her eyes as he buttons his shirt and smugly points out to her that they couldn't have done what they just did in a Jaguar._

She thinks of him when she watches a hair gel commercial. When she opens the bathroom cupboard and sees his array of hair products. When she smells it on some random guy next to her on the street.

_His hair was extremely important to him. He styles it meticulously, her suggestion of just-out-of-bed hair is met by an exasperated sigh and a curt no._

_He claimed that one's physical appearance is important for a man of his stature. He must look like a figure of authority and inspire fear among his peers was his added reason. She purses her lips and crinkles her nose before loudly declaring that all he wants is to be pretty. _

_But that's ok she likes him pretty; he makes her look prettier too. _

She thinks of him when she watches Charlie Chaplin movies. When she sees a hat like Chaplin's. When she sees a moustache like Chaplin's. When she hears the familiar jingle of the movies.

_She's watching Supernatural Season 15 when he decides enough is enough and wrenches the remote from her pouting self and declares that she needs to be educated in the art of cinema watching, coz in his exact words she is an utter embarrassment to him. _

_He debates that there is enough supernatural in their lives to watch a show with a similar title. She argues that she just likes to look at Dean. This doesn't convince him... surprisingly. _

_He makes her watch Charlie Chaplin movies and some old British movies and the accent only intrigues her for half hour before she falls asleep on his lap. She startles awake when he chastises her from drooling on his fancy pants. _

_She decides to let him have his Charlie Chaplin fascination since she notices that he's as devoted to them as he is to his manners. Even her skilful tongue nipping at his ears and more scandalous areas doesn't rouse him from the TV screen. She sighs ruefully; at least it's not footb- soccer. _

She thinks of him when she opens her wardrobe and glances at his suits hanging on the side. When she sees any man wearing a suit. When she goes to bed and runs her hand over them softly, reveling in their touch. When she hesitantly brings her nose close to the suit he wears the most and inhales him in like a creeper.

_He wears suits everywhere. Like literally everywhere. They went to the movies, ok fine she dragged him to the movies and he wore a suit. When they went to a neighbor's kid's birthday party at chucky cheese he wore a suit and actually complimented _himself_ on how good he looked. _

_One day, childishly she drew a picture of them on the beach; blazing sun, roaring waves, her in a purple bikini and him in a dapper suit. He rolls his eyes as she shows it to him giggling like a schoolgirl, but ends up with a frown when he tells her that the two-year old next door can draw better than her._

_She liked it when people stared at them for all their beauty but not when they were internally thinking what a freak? He is not a freak. Ok so he might be a slight freak, but he's her freak. No one else gets to call him that._

_She lets go of her attempts to get him to wear something else when somehow, just somehow she manages to take him shopping. He emerges in normal men's clothing's; Jeans, cardigans, leather jackets etc. but she only shakes her head and drags him out the store. He doesn't look right in those clothes. He's himself only in those suits. _

_And who's she kidding? She loves his suits. It makes her feel so sophisticated and classy. _

_And Caroline Forbes has never felt classy, but on the arm of a certain original she feels like the fucking queen of England. _

She thinks of him when she eats, smells and sees Mango ice-cream. He likes Mango ice-cream, _seriously_.

She thinks of him when she combs her hair and remembers how he liked to do it for her. His fingers always de-knotted her tousled hair faster than any comb.

She thinks of him when the alarm bell wakes her up and not his lips claiming their territory across her face and throat.

She thinks of him when she wakes up to no coffee and waffles on her bed-side table but last night's box of Pizza.

She thinks of him when she make apple pie and remembers how he had made fun of her for burning everything, including the inside of the oven.

She thinks of him when she drifts off to sleep to the TV and not his ministrations in her hair.

She thinks of him when she breathes.

So like she said, she thinks of him a little bit. Not too much.

She feels something slip around her waist and grumbles awake from her beauty sleep. She slaps whatever it is that is tickling her cheek and cuddles herself closer to... something and tries to beckon sleep again, and that's when she recognizes that familiar smell.

She pounces up in bed and rubs her eyes as she takes in the amused original in her – _their_ bed. Sighing in her drowsy state she settles herself back in his embrace from which she had jumped out hastily and makes herself comfortable.

Inside she's grinning like a girl who got an all access pass to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"So how was your weekend without me?" Elijah inquires curiously as he sniffs her hair and she turns to look at him through half-closed lids.

She half-pouts and shrugs her shoulder nonchalantly as she says "Nothing different"

"Did you miss me?" Elijah teases and she snorts, yes snorts.

"Just a little, not too much" she replies with a smile which turns into a glare when he's trying to control his laughter.

"What?" she demands angrily.

He doesn't say a word, only waves his hand over her body indicatively.

She groans as she realizes why he's so amused. She's sleeping in his suit, with an empty carton of Mango ice-cream curled into her side, a half cup full of Assam tea on the table, which she had traveled an hour to get...in a limo, her hair frizzed out from his hair-gel and 10 DVD's of Charlie Chaplin surrounding her.

She crinkles her nose at his gleeful face and kicks everything within reach, including his leg and turns her back to him and closes her eyes forcefully, adamantly trying to sleep.

"I did not miss you" she feels the need to point out to him after a few minutes and he only laughs.

He's still grinning when he clears the bed; she can sleep in the middle of a mess – he can't, and lies down next to her.

He decides to bask in this moment for another day before he tells her that this weekend; he watched all the seasons of Supernatural, bought a Jaguar, wore Jeans and a sports jacket, tried out the just-out-of-bed hair she so strongly recommended and drank so much coffee that's he's sure it's in his blood now.

Safe to say, he missed her a little too. Just a little, not too much.


	5. Carlijah weaknesses

_A/N- I saw a gifset for Carlijah on tumblr and had to write this. ..._

* * *

He had seen appalling things in his 1000 years. Things that could make your skin crawl, things that could horrify you, things that can shatter even the coldest hearts, things that can gain sympathy from the cruelest hearts, things that can bring tears to the evilest. But he had survived it all, never breaking never wavering. Because he was Elijah Mikaelson, and human or vampire he was not the one to fail or flail. And nothing could make its mark on this man.

Until he met Caroline Forbes.

For the most part she was a breath of fresh air and surrounded him with his annoyingly bright light –figuratively speaking of course – that could brighten up even his somber mood. But then there were times when she would yell and throw things – _literally_ at his head, and the neighborhood kids wondered why he was so good at the dodge part of dodge ball – though to be fair to the yelling and screeching came after she had tried the pouting, whimpering and her new found tactic of using sex and his particular weakness to corsets to get him to do as she wanted. He had happily obliged for the first few years and done things he despised (watch a Channing Tatum movie – _big mistake_) coz he wanted her to get used to him in all his classiness, they were just starting off. But now after years he refused to be embarrassed and put his foot down when she tried to force him into ridiculous things.

Like when she tried in vain to get him to dress up in a slimy green thing to attend some blasted party so she could be the Belle to his rumpelstidsush... rumpletilssikin... rumple..Something. He adhered to his decision and braved through her pouts and pleads, her peeking perky breasts from her deep red corsets – and _Jesus_ they never made them corsets like this back then -, his favorite vases and figurines flying at his head – and that alto vase hit Kol right in the face as Elijah ducked in time – and stood firm on his stand and did not attend the said event. And she didn't speak to him for 2 days, which was fine by Elijah he had been daggered for Christ's sake he can _not_ talk for a long time. Caroline though considered it a personal insult to her vocal chords if she didn't make a sound every 5 minutes so in the end she relented after the 2 day mourning period and experienced just how _non_ gentlemen like Elijah can be when faced with her in a corset.

But little did he know that just as he had picked up on the things that got her to relent (aka – anything to do with babies, bunnies, not talking for an extended period of time and the mere mention of Matt Bomer and she was in a different land together), she had picked up on the only thing that horrified him to the point where he would do anything to make it stop. To make the pain stop.

And the sneaky little thing that she was she used it when she really really wanted something – like now when she asked (_read_ - demanded) that they host Rebekah's birthday party in hi-_their_ house. He had frowned and shook his head dismissively, he was Rebekah's brother and he couldn't even remember when the hell her birthday was but oh no leave it to vampire Barbie extraordinaire to declare someday as each of their birthday just so she could plan a blessed party and amuse that pretty little head of hers.

So, when at his refusal; she slowly looked down at her feet giving him her puppy dog, which he had long since gained resistance too – the woman could start a war with that look – and didn't do much but sadly nod and make her way to their room he knew, he _just_ knew the cunning little thing had something explosive up her sleeve.

And now as he sat across her on the table with his hand tightly clenched on his fork watching the _thing_ that used to be his sweet, adorable and sexy blonde eat her salad like a mongrel, he cursed and applauded her tactics at the same time.

She had been noticing this small little thing of his for years when one day it finally clicked and voila she was suddenly in the know of the one thing that frustrated perfect to no ends.

Apparently he had a bigger thing for table manners than he did for her red corsets – and if you took a look at their current state you'd realize how big a deal that was.

"Couldya pass mehthesausce" she said innocently using her skilful lips to suck in the protruding piece of lettuce back into her mouth.

He grimaced and wrinkled his forehead as he passed the sauce to her, taking his hand away immediately as if afraid of contracting her disgusting behavior.

"Ohmigod thishis so delish like it'smeltzinginmehmouth" she mumbled incoherently as she stuck her finger in the salad dressing and sucked her finger carelessly making smacking noises.

Any other time and he would have found her sucking her finger arousing but right now he wanted to grab her like a disobedient child, drag her to the bathroom and rub her with disinfectant.

"I know what you're doing Caroline" he said through clenched teeth, momentarily closing his eyes as she sipped her wine making that annoying slurry noise.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes grabbing the giant piece of roast chicken – in her hands – and ripping into it like a carnivore.

He almost cried when she stuck her finger in her mouth to use it as a toothpick, hunting in between her teeth.

"We do not eat like animals Caroline" he pressed firmly and grabbed his head and shook it violently when she stumbled a strangled 'what' and looked up at him with her mouth full of spaghetti.

"And we close our mouth when we eat" he half screamed and she huffed at him and reached for the bread basket but he whipped it away in fear of his sanity.

"Well I'mswarry if little me isn't sophhishticated enoughforthe classy Elijah Mika-" she taunted pushing the giant spoon – serving spoon by the way, not eating spoon – into her mouth and he literally pounced off his seat.

"_Fine_ Rebekah can have her party here" he bellowed angrily "Even Damon Salvatore can have his birthday party here, invite the fucking queen of England but just stop eating like that"

She smiled through chewing and wiped her mouth – the tablecloth was right _there_, two fucking inches from her, but no she uses the back of her hand - and he groaned again cursing the fact that she had finally caught his _thing_.

"Yay" she beamed clapping her hand, pushing away the plate from her she pointed a figure at him asking him to wait and zipped away and was back with a clean face and hands – fucking finally.

"Thank you" she said genuinely and turned him around to look at her "To make up for my dirty eating I present to you your consolation prize" she added as she zipped open her dress mischievously.

A new corset – a blood red one and he fucking swears they're getting smaller and tighter by the day.

He wants to be mad at her, he really does but how can he when her breasts are practically screaming at him to save them from the evil corset. Quite frankly he's doing a favor when he grabs her by the waist and rips the corset in half (he's sad for a second, he really liked this one but he'll swim to fucking Albania to find another one if he has too). Really this is more for her than him, there is no way she's comfortable in that stuffy corset and he's only saving her from suffocating to death.

He loses his trail of thought when his rescue mission is successful and the poor victims are safely cuddled in his palms, but he does however clear the table before he throws her on it. Elijah Mikaelson is never messy not even in his horniest phase.

Throughout the annoying party the only thing that keeps him from bursting is knowing that under Caroline's sophisticated purple dress is a downright illegal red corset – as it turns out he didn't have to swim to Albania only fly to New York – and yes the fresh memory of her eating like a starved Gorilla.

But thankfully this event had given him the opportunity to recognize another one of Caroline's _things_ and judging by the number of times she pushed him into the study to 'talk' it was going to come in handy.

Caroline Forbes was a goner for Elijah Mikaelson in a suit.


	6. KlausCarolineElijah

_A/N - Klaus/Caroline/Elijah is my otp3! _

* * *

It was on a stormy, grey and rainy day that she finally realized.

She never wanted to be another Elena, not after the ardent insults she had thrown at the doppelganger over the years. But fate is one thing neither she nor her all powerful suitors can control.

And the thing she never wanted to happen, happened before she could help it.

Klaus was Klaus.

The murderous hybrid with an attitude problem despite his million drawbacks had claimed a place in her heart, a place so solid that she could wrench him out of it no matter how hard he tried.

Under the layers of daddy and abandonment issues was a man who wanted everything she did. To be loved and wanted.

And he wanted and loved her... and it didn't take that much longer for her to reciprocate those feelings.

But then again, Klaus was Klaus.

And despite the times that he made her heart soar in the clouds with his words and heartbreaking smile, there were times when his words and actions made her heart clench in hurt and pain.

Sometimes he was just was everyone called him – a monster. Caroline loved that monster too, but still at times when all of Klaus became too much for her and she needed some... perspective.

And that's when Elijah came in.

The eldest Mikaelson, the noblest, the most intimidating and the only literally only gentleman Caroline had met in her entire life.

Elijah was an enigma no one could ignore. And she wasn't about to defy that.

He came into her life like a whirlwind, one she never saw coming and turned everything upside down.

When Klaus was rough and aggressive; Elijah was tender and understanding.

When Klaus was sweet and charming; Elijah was course and demanding.

In her moments of insanity with Klaus Elijah was her float. At times he was the only thing keeping her sanity afloat.

Being seduced by Klaus and actually being with Klaus were two different things, and though she may never regret her decision... Elijah, sweet, caring Elijah was showing her the other taste of life she could have.

One which didn't include her moments of pain with Klaus.

One which was with him, _him_ – the other brother.

At first she wondered if he was just being nice to her, coz Elijah is just that – nice.

But then she saw the change; Elijah would seek her out when she didn't really need him, there was always a smile on his face when he saw her, a twinkle in his eye when she looked at him, darkness in his gaze whenever she said his brother's name and his set jaw and fisted hands whenever she was affectionate with Klaus in front of him.

And she cowered in fear of him expressing those feelings which they all knew existed; fear of Klaus's reaction, fear of Elijah's reaction... but mostly fear of accepting what she desperately was trying to ignore.

And when he did what she had been waiting for him to do, it was in true Elijah style.

"You deserve so much more" he said in his softest voice as they sat in their favorite spot in the garden, his hand fisted in her hair pulled her forward slightly as he trailed his lips over her cheek and her eyes closed in uncomfortable pleasure... one she should not be feeling.

"And I can give you that Caroline"

And the next thing she knew he was off the bench and already walking back towards the house, leaving behind the remnants of his touch and words in her spinning mind.

The first thing she did was crawl next to a napping Klaus, draping herself over him... fighting the feelings attempting to invade her heart and soul.

She loves him, yes him – Klaus. The big bad wolf extraordinaire, and she can never not love him. And she can also never hurt him.

But then again; Elijah is Elijah.

And before she could help it he had already sneaked in a place in her heart, and it refused to budge only erupted more ferociously with his declaration.

She had become what she had never wanted... Elena.

She was Elena – different name, hotter brothers but still Elena.

She loved them both.

But she would not be Elena; she would be a woman who tore apart a family; she would not destroy two brothers who had been through hell and still stood side by side this day.

They were brothers first and then the men she was torn in between.

It was a stormy, grey and rainy day when she left the brothers forever.


	7. Elijah's regrets

_A/N- So this is a short drabble I wrote and uploaded on tumblr and since its klarolijah (I think) I decided to put it up here. I have tons of klarolijah/carlijah feels but no ideas to turn into drabbles! If anyone has any requests or ideas do let me know – I need a plot bunny! _

There are four things in his long, _long_ existence that Elijah Mikaelson regrets.

**One**: Elijah regrets not being a better brother to Klaus. Caroline scoffs and rolls her eyes, pursing her lips and shaking her head at him. _You're a great brother_ she informs him, leaving no room for him to argue. He doesn't tell her that he refers to the past, not their present state of brotherhood; for those are not just his memories to share. He doesn't tell her how he stood by the sides and watched Mikael abuse and belittle Klaus, he doesn't tell her how his ten year old self didn't save his younger brother from their father's wrath, but stood rooted in fear and shamefully turned his gaze away from the teary, pleading eyes of Klaus.

He wasn't the big brother Klaus deserved.

And he regrets it.

**Two**: Elijah regrets all the pain he's caused. Caroline's eyes soften and her head tilts as she looks at him like he's a lost little puppy. _Every one of us has killed _she says _even me_ she softly adds. He doesn't tell her that he refers not to the lives he's taken, but the lives he's left behind; for he knows she's far too young to understand. He doesn't tell her that those who die are the lucky ones; the people who the dead leave behind are the ones who live in pain. Elijah knows pain; he knows the pain of watching his baby brother die in front of his eyes, he knows the pain of losing the woman he loved.

And now he graces others with the same pain.

And he regrets it.

**Three**: Elijah regrets his inability to refuse her. Caroline never hears of this, for he doesn't wish to see the pang of guilt that would cloud her features. But he does wish he could he selfish and brutal like his brother. He does wish he could fight for her affections. He does wish he could, for once in his life, be immoral. But he is not; for Elijah is nothing if not honorable. And he will honor his promise to Klaus. And he will honor her loyalty to Klaus. But he wishes more than anything, that he can pack his bags and leave, go far _far_ away to some place where he need not watch what he cannot have. But she refuses to let him leave.

And he cannot, for the life of him, say no to her.

And he regrets it.

**Four**: Elijah regrets his invincibility. Caroline doesn't even live to see him at his weakest. For centuries Elijah has fought to survive, against his own parents and even his brother. And after a millennia, he is in every definition of the term immortal – the last white oak stakes have long since been burnt to cinders. And now as he stands in the warm summer rain, he wishes for mortality. And in the cold, lifeless, blue orbs of Niklaus, he sees the hint of a similar regret. There is no body for them to hold, no face for them to kiss, nothing of Caroline left to mourn but dark, flakes of ashes. He wishes he could take off his ring and lie on her unmarked grave, let the sun burn his soul and take him to her. But he cannot.

And no stake, no sun and no man can take his life.

And he regrets it.


	8. Klarolijah

_A/N- I was having too many klarolijah feels and this is the result. Trust me I try to make them happy but I can't! How do you make klarolijah happy? Like tell me HOW? I hope you like it and let me know what you think!_

* * *

He comes home to them dancing.

There's a spring in his otherwise uptight brother's step as he swings the blonde in his arms. There's a carefree smile on Elijah's face as he twirls Caroline to the beat of the music, and laughs with mirth when she giggles fiercely and takes control. She looks so childlike in that moment; small and timid ahead of Elijah's towering presence, blonde hair flying wildly, sundress floating around her small frame, bright smile and twinkling eyes. And when the songs ends on a dramatic beat and Elijah pulls her to him; body pressed against his, hands around her waist, eyes burning into hers and she laughs with such abandon that Klaus can all but feel his heart drop to the bottom of his gut.

But then she senses his presence and turns to him. Her smile grows exponentially, almost blinding him as she runs towards him, eyes twinkling brighter than the stars as she squeals in glee and wraps herself around him, kissing him with such burning passion that it warms his dead heart and murmurs his name against his lips.

"I missed you so much!" she breathes in his ear, and jiggles her whole body, his along with hers as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her off her feet and lightly kissing her golden curls. All the while his eyes remain on his brother, standing where Caroline left him; slouched shoulders and tight lips, all traces of the rarely seen happy Elijah gone as he turns his pained eyes to Klaus, forcing a soft smile on his face.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Klaus responds, crushing her against him as Elijah nods curtly and leaves them to their reunion.

* * *

He comes home to them cooking.

Her messy hair are tied up in a bun, lower lip sucked into her mouth as she tugs on Elijah's suit jacket and lets out a typically Caroline whiny noise. Elijah's name stretches into a half-song from her lips as she pouts and moans at him, crinkling her nose and narrowing her eyes when he lifts his brows and smirks condescendingly. Elijah can barely control his laughter when Caroline stomps her foot like a spoiled little girl and resolutely smacks his arm, picking up something from the counter and shaking it in his face before letting out a loud yelp and dropping it to the floor. This does nothing to control her whines or Elijah's riotous laughter, as she stomps her foot again, placing her hand on her hips and emits a noise that reminds him of a cat dying – painfully and slowly and Elijah chuckles in response and dodges the napkin flying to his head.

It should bring a fond smile to his face, but instead it makes his lips turn into a frown and his brows furrow. His hands fold into fists involuntarily at the sight ahead of him. Elijah's laughter dies down as he sidesteps over the fallen food and moves closer to Caroline, throwing her a sweet and reassuring smile as he flicks off the flour and chocolate stuck to her forehead and cheek, running a hand over her arms still hitched on her hips and murmuring words of comfort to her.

"I give up!" she exclaims, throwing her hands in the air and trying to conceal her wide smile, "I cannot bake anything without either burning it or turning it into a pudding."

Elijah quirks a brow and moves closer to her, taking a firm grasp of her shoulders and whispering something in her ear when his eyes fall on Klaus standing by the entrance. His momentary stupor makes Caroline turn around and beams at him in greeting, her bad mood suddenly vanishing as her eyes fall on him. She picks up the cake tin from the floor – this time with gloves – and flashes in his face, a mischievous smile on her pouting face.

"Look Klaus, I made a weapon out of chocolate cake!" she jibes mockingly, rising up on her toes and kissing his cheek warmly, "I missed you! Welcome home."

"I missed you too sweetheart." He kisses her back in response before she flounces back to Elijah to help him clean up their cooking disasters.

* * *

He comes home to them watching a movie.

She's half asleep; huddled up in a blanket double her size, her head nuzzled into the crook of Elijah's neck, her hand thrown carelessly against his torso and her knees pulled up half into his lap. Elijah sits stoically around her, his eyes focused on the black and white movie with frightening determination as he runs a soft hand through her curls. Klaus hears her murmur something nonsensical, making Elijah smile and shake his head before moving his hand to pull her closer, but he stops midway when he sees Klaus walk into the room.

Klaus doesn't say a word as he moves to take Caroline from his brother's arms, making her whimper in protest before she realizes who it is and opens her eyes instantly, all signs of slumber disappearing as she shrieks and hugs him tightly, wrapping her warm arms around his neck and kissing his ear.

"You're back!" she says joyfully, pulling back to make sure it's really him before kissing him softly, "I missed you so much!"

Klaus can't help but smile at the blonde in his arms even though his attentions are on his brother, and the way he turns away at the sight in front of him, almost in disgust. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Klaus picks her up in his arms and says, "I missed you more sweetheart!"

* * *

He comes home to them drunk.

For reasons he cannot fathom Caroline is dressed like royalty; a black sequin dress with a high slit up the left side, exposing her long pale legs, her hair styled meticulously to flow over one shoulder, her ears, wrists and neck sparkling with diamonds. But nothing shines brighter than her face as she tries to force Elijah to dance with her, pulling him towards the fireplace and twirling around him. Elijah himself looks nothing less than a king, his suit sharper and smarter as he laughs and watches with adoration as she hums a tune under her breath and moves closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder she starts to sing, her voice is so sweet, so melodious but it feels toxic to Klaus' ears.

Every word from her heavenly lips as she and Elijah softly sway to her music feels like daggers through his chest. He's never seen her so at peace before. He feels the overpowering urge to break their moment, as innocent as it may be, but it's tinted with betrayal and a past he wishes to never repeat again. She lifts her head off Elijah's shoulder when she hears him clear his throat, smiling sleepily she twists out of Elijah's arms and makes her way to him.

"Elijah took me out, Klaus. Some fancy party with fancy people, and I'm _so_ drunk." She adds in a giggle as she takes his hands and attempts to dance with him as well, but he can't because his eyes are fixed on Elijah and for the first time, it's not pain or denial or anguish in his eyes, but _anger_. All Klaus see's is anger in his older brother's cold, gray eyes and it runs a shiver through his spine. Maybe the alcohol has lowered his inhibitions and morals, or maybe he's just had enough of watching and not having, but Klaus can see it, the tinge of injustice in Elijah's eyes as he clenches his jaw and walks away.

And now Klaus is afraid of leaving, wondering and fearing what it is that he will see when he comes back the next time.

* * *

He comes home to them embracing.

His heart clenches in undeniable pain when he smells the blood and poison, but there's something else stinging his when he sees the pure fear in his brother's eyes as he holds a dying Caroline in his arms. Werewolf bite. Klaus could smell it from the moment he stepped foot into the house, and he can see the smooth, perfect skin of her shoulder marred by the bite, her skin shredded and her blood pumping the poison throughout her dying body.

It feels like he's interrupting a private moment as he stands by the entrance and looks on at his brother and his beloved; Elijah holds her close to him, her face cuddled into his arms and her body draped over his as he whispers into her face and places a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She's dying and she's taking a part of Elijah with her.

And Klaus can't stand it; he can't stand the fear and tears in his brother's eyes as he pleads for her to hold on and murmurs half-hearted assurances. Every single word of love and adoration from Elijah stings his heart with betrayal. That is _his_ Caroline, that was _his_ fear, those were _his_ words of love, _he_ should be the one begging for her life – all of it, all of her was _his_, not Elijah's. But Klaus can't bring himself to make that point, not now – when she's fighting for her life and it rests upon him to save her.

But there's a moment, after Elijah realizes that Klaus has arrived that the brothers stare at each other, with Caroline lying in between them – almost poetically. And without words or actions, they reach a silent understanding; one that Klaus knows will not be easy – on either one of them, but one that must be taken.

The delicate situation that Caroline is in takes priority over all, as Klaus scoops her into his arms and feeds her his blood.

And it's only when the wound heals and she opens her eyes, flashing him a soft reassuring smile that the brothers breathe once again.

* * *

He comes home to her crying.

The second she sees him enter the house she runs to him, enveloping him in a tight hug and crying into his shoulders. He knows what it's about but he lets her cry, he lets her mumble incoherently into his jacket and runs his fingers through her wild hair.

"Elijah left." She cries, wiping her cheek and placing a hand on his chest, "Just like that, he left."

"I know love, I'm sorry." He says in response, stroking her damp cheek with his knuckles. He wishes it didn't matter to her, he wishes she felt nothing but indifference to his brother, but he's grown to understand Caroline over the years, and he's accepted that the best thing Caroline does is feel.

And feel she did for Elijah; to what extent he'll never know, and the deliriously happy man in him never _wants_ to know.

If Caroline's greatest strength is her love, then Elijah's greatest strength is his honor. And Klaus knows that Caroline will always act out of love and Elijah will always act out of honor.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks meekly, a new batch of tears streaming down her face as she looks up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He can't help the chuckle that escapes him, even now after all he - and Elijah – have done to show her her worth, she still doesn't get how irresistible she is.

Her light, her love, her laugh are addictive – and they found another victim in Elijah.

Klaus doesn't know what to tell her. How can he tell her why Elijah left, why he _had_ to leave? So he doesn't, he merely smiles and hugs her to him, hoping and praying that eventually she will get over this, and be his smiling, shining Caroline again.

And she is.

But the one thing Klaus never learnt about Caroline was that she was a master at pretending.

* * *

_A/N- So did I do it justice or is it just a mess of words?_


	9. Where Elijah takes his revenge

_A/N- I just had to write this, because my feelings were on overload. It is set after Kol's death and **not** tvd canon at all. I just needed to do this. I think its more of klarolijah, or hints on them so I'm uploading it on this story!_

* * *

**Warning - Major Character death and dark theme. Ye were warned.**

* * *

She's running as fast as her legs can carry her; her cheeks stinging with tears and her lips gasping into the cool night air. She doesn't know why she uses her human speed; perhaps she's too clouded with the fear and loss to think straight. A sob stifles in her throat as the Gilbert home comes into view, her fear mounting and the tears flowing ferociously, tracing mascara lines down her damp cheeks.

Her throat burns and her heart aches, the image of Tyler's dead body in his house refusing to leave her. Her panic knows no bound, and she needs to reach her friends, she needs to cry on someone's shoulders, she needs to just be held. Too many people have died, and now Tyler – her sweet, strong Tyler was one among them.

She knows it's not Klaus who killed him. For Elena and her Salvatore bodyguards killed him soon after they did Kol.

She knows it's not Rebekah. For she died too, while trying to save her brother.

Caroline knows not who killed her boyfriend, but right now she just wants see a friendly face, something, _anything_ to keep her sane.

She can almost taste the dread in the air, the inane feeling that something was terribly, _terribly_ wrong as she walks up the steps of the Gilbert House.

Her hand barely suppresses her gasp of horror as she steps into the house; the walls are red, _painted_ red, scattering across the walls in random patterns and splashing on the furniture. The floor is as red as the walls and the room stinks of death and blood, of unbridled fury and power and of sweet, _sweet _vengeance.

Her eyes first fall on Damon's body, lying by the entrance – always the soldier by the front, his eyes wide in surprise, even in death. Then she see's Bonnie, her neck twisted in a way no a humans ever should. Then Stefan, stake embedded deep into his heart, his eyes even in death are warm and caring. Then Matt, then Jeremy and finally – Elena.

All dead. Their blood painting a gruesome picture.

And a man stands in the middle, his back stiff and his head held up high, chest heaving in and out. The handkerchief in his hand as red as the walls as he meticulously wipes his finger clean. She wonders if she should run, if she could run – but she has nowhere to run to, _no one_ to run to, everyone, literally _everyone_ was dead.

And now she knows who had killed Tyler.

Elijah turns to face her, not a muscle flinching when she gasps and widens her eyes. She has never spoken to him, rarely knew anything about him, but at this very moment; with his eyes livid and delirious, his lips parted in heavy breaths, veins darkening under his eyes and fangs poking out of his mouth – Caroline Forbes has never been more afraid in her life.

"Miss Forbes? If I'm not mistaken?" he says, his voice and demeanor still polite and calm, despite the fact that he had massacred 7 people. Her chest feels heavier and heavier as he takes small steps in her direction, by the time he's a few feet away from her, she can't even breathe.

This was how she was going to die. This was her end.

"People need to learn that actions have consequences." Elijah says, his voice low and husky, spreading his arms out as his masterwork, "Taking lives has consequences. I am a man of immense patience and tolerance, but I do not tolerate the murder of my family."

He moves closer to her, his fangs shining in the dim light and his eyes maddened with rage, "I may not look like a monster Miss Forbes, but I am the biggest monster of us all." She can feel his hot breath on her face, counting down the seconds till her life was ripped from her chest, literally. "_Only_ when provoked."

"You killed them all." She states, her voice coming out more in a whimper. It wasn't an attempt to dissuade him from killing her, it was just her coming to terms with what had happened.

They killed his family – each and every one of them, thinking they could get away with it, because they always did. No one had the last laugh other than Elena.

But not this time, not with _them_. Not with Elijah.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks, putting on a brave façade. If she is going to die, she will die with her chest puffed and her chin up, she will not die cowering and begging for mercy.

"I should," he replies, his voice burning through her with the sting of a strong Whiskey, "I've never understood Niklaus' obsession with revenge, but now I do."

"I didn't know," she says meekly, not as a plea for mercy but as a truthful fact, "I never knew they were going to kill them."

Elijah tilts his head as he appraises her, a twinkle in his eye she can't quite place. "And what would have done," he asks, "If you had known? Would have saved them? _Hmm_. Would you have saved Kol and Rebekah and Niklaus? Would you have saved my family?" his snarl reminds her so much of Klaus that she closes her eyes instantly.

Her silence is his answer, and she winces when he closes in on her, awaiting the stake to pierce her heart or his fingers to wrench it from her. And for a moment, just a moment she wonders if they deserve this, if _she_ deserves this.

Were they any better than their enemies if they killed for personal gain? Were they still the good guys?

All she felt is a gush of cold wind as she opened her eyes, whipping around to see Elijah standing by the door, about to leave.

"You're going to let me live?" the words leave her before she can help it, and she winces when he stills by the door and turns back, wondering if he's going to change his mind now.

"I do not like to kill, unless I must." Is all he says before he starts to turn again.

"Why?" she needs to know, she needs to know if she has to keep her sanity – why her of all the people that had taken his family from him should get to live. Why her?

His face is almost back to normal by now, but she can see the rippling of the monster beneath his burning eyes, "I am an honorable man. No one holds my loyalty more than my siblings. And it was Niklaus' wish that you come to no harm at our hands. And I will honor my brother."

Her heart clenches in pain and tears prick at her eyes, for reasons she knows not. Elijah isn't showing her mercy – _that_ she knows for certain. He's giving her the worst penalty of all - she gets to live, she _has_ to live; with the loss, with the pain, with the _guilt_.

"The man you worked so hard to kill is the only reason you stand right now."


End file.
